


I'll Try To Be Yours

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: (The one where I fail at titles and really need suggestions) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek's an idiot, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles probably forgives him, brief mention of Kate Argent, lots of implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece/continuation of (I Fail At Titles - Suggestions Welcome).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to make sure there are no discrepansies, however it's getting late and I'm beginning to see double, so if you see any (annoying) faults please point them out and I'll try to correct them.
> 
> Usual disclaimers, none of this is true (at least in this reality)
> 
> edit Jan 7th 2017: This title was suggested an awful long time ago, so we're giving it a try. If you hate it, think it doesn't fit here or have another suggestion, feel free to let me know

Derek knows how people view him, it doesn’t matter what he does or who he helps he will always be met with distrust and suspicion. Neither his name nor his parents can change that and he has long since come to the conclusion that he will have to spent the rest of his life alone, knowing nobody will ever allow their children to mate with him.  
So having the sheriff knocking on his parents’ door asking to have a word with him makes terror tie his stomach in a knot, fearing to be dragged to the patrol car in handcuffs, so imagine his surprise when the sheriff sits at his parents’ kitchen table, takes a deep breath and declares, in the flattest tone of voice Derek has ever heard:  
“My son has had his first heat, and he wishes for you“ at which he looks hard at Derek, “and him to be checked out for biological compatibility in preparation for mating when he turns sixteen. If you refuse that he wants you to consider being his heat partner while he searches for a compatible mate.”  
Surprise and shock must be evident on Derek’s face because the man continues:  
“This is against my will, but the law requires me to follow my son’s wishes. If you accept and hurt him they won’t find enough to prove you’re dead.”  
Derek nods, he can’t say the sheriff’s attitude is a surprise though he’s not really sure why his son has picked him as a potential mate. But these are desperate times, and he doesn’t dislike the kid so he finds himself agreeing and then being left with a doctor’s appointment for the next day.

  


Being checked for biological compatibility is a special kind of humiliation. He gets a pair of Stiles’ used underwear and then is instructed to masturbate while sniffing the garment. Nothing that would ordinarily be a problem except that the doctor insists on sitting in front of him, eyes glued to the base of Derek’s dick watching for any sign of a knot forming.  
It gives him performance anxiety and not before he actually drapes the underwear around his face is he capable of blocking the doctor out and coax his dick into hardness. On the other hand does it only take three strokes and a deep breath before he’s coming all over his hand, his knot swelling at the base of his dick so fast it almost makes him faint. The doctor simply hmm’s and ah’s, makes a mark on his piece of paper and hands him a tissue.  
The rest is easier, blood samples and saliva swabs, questionnaires about his medical history his family’s medical history and of course the crowd favorite of previous sexual partners, heat partners or other mate compatibilities. Derek almost gives up then and there, but he soldiers on and answers every invasive question on the paper.  
He’s no less shocked when the sheriff once again knocks on his parents’ door, this time with his son in tow.  
The initial tests show they’re most likely compatible, and that rules out the two of them being heat partners, which means the long and tedious process of getting to know each other has to start. Derek puts off going to college until they can do the last test, and suffers through awkward meetings supervised by a half hostile sheriff and his mother.  
Turns out though that the kid’s funny and intelligent and the more time Derek spends with him the more he starts to genuinely like him, even as he rolls his eyes at the boy and calls him an idiot. It’s during one of their last meetings before the final test Derek tells him that he has been accepted to the college of his dreams (he hadn’t told anyone until then) and he can’t help the warmth spreading through his veins at the proud smile Stiles gives him.

  


If there’s one thing Derek wish could be different it’s the final compatibility test. Standing on the sheriff’s porch he can smell Stiles’ misery and hear his pained whimpers as he trashes on the bed. He knows the boy’s tied to the bed and has been alone since the sheriff left for his shift, but if the man doesn’t show up soon Derek’s going to break down the door, propriety be damned.  
And then they’re in Stiles’ room and he’s kneeling next to the bed, hands on Stiles’ face trying to calm the boy heaving a sigh of relief when the omega relaxes into his touch, his gaze focusing on the room he’s in rather than something miles away. Looking into Stiles’ eyes is as close to a religious epiphany as Derek has ever been, and there’s no conscious decision behind him opening his mouth and starting to talk.  
It’s not something Derek does often, usually content to stay silent and letting Stiles’ words wash over him - the boy has so many and is skilled in deducing the words Derek doesn’t say that it’s not necessary to use his own - but for once the boy is quiet and Derek can’t help but feel that he owes Stiles all the words he usually can’t say.  
For so long Derek had resented him that he had taken Derek’s one chance of happiness away. Even when he intellectually knew that Kate hadn’t been his ‘forever’, even when the evidence against her had piled up had he held onto his resentment towards the boy who had gone squealing to his sheriff dad after sticking his nose (his cute button nose) where it didn’t belong. It took his mother forcing him to therapy to let that resentment go and instead be grateful somebody had seen what happened and reacted.  
Derek tells him how much this last year has meant to him, how it doesn’t matter what everybody else thinks because he has Stiles in his corner, and that means more than the approval of any other person in the world, perhaps except his mother but he laughs as he says it and Stiles is smiling bright and happy at him. Derek talks about friendship and love, how they have the first and might grow into the second as they grow older together.  
Promises that even if they don’t reach a romantic love he will always be there for Stiles and any hypothetical child. He doesn’t promise forever - Derek lost faith in forever when he came to terms with the fact that a psychopath seduced him with the intent on killing him and his entire family because she thought it would be fun - but he does promise his best to try, and as he talks himself hoarse he loses himself in Stiles’ smile, the joy in the boy’s eyes all the while appreciating he doesn’t try to return the sentiment, knowing that Derek won’t feel reassured by any declaration Stiles might feel like making right this moment. And as he talk he can feel the sheriff’s attitude changing, they may never be the best of friends but there’s quiet approval there that Derek hasn’t felt before.

  


If you asked the people of Beacon Hills how the match between Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski would end, the kind ones would say “in tears” but most probably “with murder” though who's would be anybody’s guess (most put their money on it being Derek’s, though). The Hales didn’t tell anybody what they thought (Laura figured if Derek hadn’t killed Stiles by now it was a match made in heaven, Peter put money on Derek and the sheriff getting into a fight and Stiles killing Derek while the rest remained cautiously optimistic) and generally left when others started discussing the possible outcomes. So when Mrs. Anderson passes by the sheriff’s house and sees one Derek Hale sneaking out the door she almost runs home - she’s well into her eighties and hasn’t run for at least the last forty years, which makes it quite a feat - almost collapsing before reaching her phone and within twenty minutes the whole town knows Derek Hale snuck out on the sheriff’s kid, and within two hours the first house wives show up at the sheriff’s station with food and cakes to bring home to the heartbroken kid.  
Meanwhile Derek himself is more or less silently freaking out and is halfway towards his parents’ house before he calls Laura, who answers with:  
“I will kill you myself if you’re calling in the middle of sex and Stiles doesn’t do it first, asshole.”  
Which should probably knock some sense into him and not have him laughing hysterically, desperately gasping for air as he stammers out the fact that he not only knotted the kid on the first try but he ran away the second said kid was out for the count. It takes her all of five seconds before her voice returns, laced with ice and danger:  
“Stay where you are, I’ll be there in five.”

  


It takes Laura the better part of an hour to calm him down and a threat of telling their mother if he doesn’t get his ass back to Stiles faster than she can count to ten. Derek reluctantly crawls into the passenger seat of her car and even more reluctantly leaves the car when she parks in the sheriff’s driveway. Part of him wishes he had kept running instead of calling her, but the bigger part is glad he didn’t glad she talked sense into him, reminded him of every promise he has ever made Stiles, even if she doesn’t know them she knows he made some, but it’s still with a sense of dread he opens the door and pulls himself up the stairs towards Stiles’ room.  
’Pain’ is the first thing that hits his nose as he opens the door, it’s written in every line of the body standing in front of him, shines from the depths of the amber orbs raised towards him, screams at him from the thin line of the lips that not so long ago was wrapped around his flesh, heat fighting with cold dread as the boy’s faces leaks hurt and anger. Derek doesn’t know how to fix this only know that he _needs_ to which probably explains why he’s throws himself on his knees in front of Stiles, clutches at his waist and chants against the towel covering his skin:  
“Forgive me, please forgive me.” Over and over tears spilling from his eyes leaving the towel even more soaked than it was before. And Stiles moves a little closer, lets his hand rest in Derek’s hair, letting Derek cry until he’s empty then he makes the man stand, strips him of his clothes and leads him back to the bed, urging him to lie down on his side back against the wall before slipping in next to him, lying chest to chest his head tucked beneath Derek’s chin his arm a warm weight around his waist and his legs taking hold of Derek’s. The gentle press of lips against his collarbone startles him making Stiles tighten his hold in retaliation but still the boy doesn’t speak and for once Derek can’t stand the silence, so it spills from his lips how he freaked out and the ran home, had Laura come and talk him down from his panic and bring him back, how he called her because he wanted to come back to Stiles but couldn’t do it on his own. He falls asleep in the middle of a new apology surrounded by the smell of ‘mate’ and the sense of safety, vowing to himself never to run again.


End file.
